Elements Of Harmoney
by XxSilverStarDustxX
Summary: The forest isnt how it use to be in the time of the great clans, ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan. Two sisters are distandents of Firestar from years later but can they stop fuding to save their clan and fulfill their seperate destinies?
1. Allenginces

**ArouraClan:**

**Leader: Oakstar- Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.**

**Deputy: Dapplefoot- Dapple-and-white tom.**

**Medicine Cat: Ivyheart- Pale gray tabby she-cat with pale green eyes.**

**Apprentice:**** Yellowpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Fuzzpelt: Black-and-white tom with fluffy fur and tail.**

**Morningshine: Beautiful long-haired golden she-cat with silver eyes.**

**Apprentice: ****Silverpaw**

**Hawkfang: Dark brown tabby tom with white underbelly and ice blue eyes.**

**Apprentice:**** Shiningpaw**

**Nightflame: Black tom.**

**Goursetooth: Dark gray tabby tom.**

**Lionpelt: Golden brown tabby tom.**

**Dawnshimer: Tortoishell tabby she-cat with white belly.**

**Apprentice: ****Viperpaw**

**Haringclaw: Pale white tom.**

**Apprentices:**

**Yellowpaw: Shaggy reddish-black tom with yellow eyes.**

**Viperpaw: Reddish-brown tabby tom with jet black ear tips and amber eyes.**

**Shiningpaw: Golden she-cat with white paws and bright green eyes.**

**Silverpaw: Silver she-cat with ice-blue eyes.**

**Queens:**

**Riverlily: Light brown tabby she-cat with blue-gray eyes. (**_Mother of: Thrushkit- Sandy brown tom, Flowkit- Blue-gray she-kit, & Stonekit- Blue tom._**)**

**Skyflight: Light gray and silver she-cat with white paws and bright green eyes. (**_Mother of: Lightkit-Golden tom, & Flyingkit- Cream coloured she-kit)_

**Mist: White she-cat - Former loner saved by Oakstar and lived with him as his mate, also mother of Riverlily. **(_Expecting)_

**Elders:**

**Mousetooth: Gray and white tom.**

**Speckles: White tom with black specks along his pelt, also brother to Mist.**

**Rabbitspring: Pale white tom with long legs, oldest cat in the clan.**

**Juniperberry: White tom with ginger patches, second oldest cat in the clan.**

**AuraClan:**

**Leader: Krestlestar: Ginger tabby she-cat.**

**Apprentice: Willowpaw**

**Deputy: Oceanbreeze: Light silver and blue she-cat.**

**Medicine Cat: Jaybee: Gray tom. **

**Warriors:**

**Beestrike: Golden and black tom.**

**Apprentice:**** Flintpaw**

**Lonewolf: Dark gray tom with light gray paws and underbelly. **

**Apprentice:**** Runningpaw**

**Icedream: Pure white she-cat.**

**Crookedclaw: Brown tom with twisted right hind claw.**

**Apprentice:**** Dancingpaw**

**Mummbletail: Elderly gray tom.**

**Apprentice: ****Whitepaw**

**Apprentices:**

**Whitepaw: white tabby tom**

**Runningpaw: gray and white tom**

**Willowpaw: pale white and black tom**

**Dancingpaw: golden and silver she-cat**

**Flintpaw: light brown tom**

**Queens:**

**Sundance: Golden and ginger tabby she-cat. (**_**Expecting**_**)**

**Elders:**

**None**


	2. Prolouge

**Prolouge: **

The light shined down on the forest as fresh dew drops fell from the leaves and onto the pinkish-red nose of a young silver she-cat. The young feline opened her ice blue eyes and sat up streching her muscles as she yawned loudly, she turned to face a golden feline who was sleeping soundly beside her. _Should I wake her in time for the dawn patrols? _It had only been two moons of the two young felines being apprentices, and she wasn't use to it that much yet. Shaking her head she decided to let her sister sleep a little while longer before leaving the den, _what a beautiful morning! _She looked around for the long golden pelt of her mentor Morningshine. Where could her mentor be this morning, the dawn patrols weren't sent out yet because she would've heard them leave quickly to restock the freshkill pile. It had been raining for five whole days and no cat could leave their dens to hunt, patrols the border with AuraClan, or even train the apprentices. All they could do was run and snatch fresh kill from the pile and either take it to the elders, or queens before they ate themselves.

"Silverpaw!" a voice called, she turned her head to see her friend a reddish-brown tabby tom with black ear tips run toward her, "morning Viperpaw," she mewed lightly to greet him. They'd been in the apprentices den together for all of the five days, what could this silly kit possibally want with her now? Silverpaw was younger then Viperpaw only a little but,she only called him a kit because she was as mature as he was. "Morning beautiful," he pressed his head against hers purring. He cared much for Silverpaw but, they were apprentices and they had to focus on their training to become warriors then they could worry about their feelings toward each other. She did return the same emotions for him because he stayed by her side through a lot and he even saved her life in a battle one moon ago. "Silverpaw I didn't feel you're pelt pressed against mine and I just knew you'd be out here waiting for the dawn patrol common Morningshine is asleep still lets just go hunting alone. Please." _Hunting alone with Viperpaw? Should I? Oakstar did say we could go out alone without a warrior as long as we hunted. _

"Lets bring some prey for the elders." Silverpaw watched Viperpaw nod in agreement and the two left, little did they know Silverpaw's golden sister Shiningpaw was also awake and watching them. _They can't end up together, Viperpaw is mine! _Shiningpaw followed the two silently and made sure she wasn't spotted leaving the camp by her mentor or the deputy. They would've blown her cover if they would've called her name. _I wont let my sister steal the cat that belongs with me. It just wont happen! _


	3. Chapter 1

Moons later much change occured in the clan, the beloved medicine cat Ivyheart died from greencough leaving Yellowstorm as medicine cat to the clan. Shiningpaw, Silverpaw, and Viperpaw now had new names as of two days ealier. Shiningpaw's name has changed to Shiningfeather while Silverpaw's name changed to Silverwing, and finally Viperpaw had become Viperfrost. "Hey Silverwing," Viperfrost mewed lightly padding over to his clanmate, the toms amber eyes stared into her ice-blue eyes like daggers. "Yes Viperfrost?" the silver warrior replied. He dropped a rabbit down to her paws, "Silverwing how long do you think Yellowstorm can keep Dapplefoot alive?" Viperfrost's question took Silverwing by suprise because Dapplefoot was a great deputy to the clan.

"Of course Viperfrost! Yellowstorm was Ivyheart's apprentice! Do not doubt him abilities he is gifted!" Silverwing growled baring her teeth at her friend. Viperfrost folded his ears against his head, "S-sorry Silverwing I know that Yellowstorm is gifted and I know that Dapplefoot is a great deputy but im just-" Silverwing snapped tackling Viperfrost to the ground pinning him to the floor. The warriors claws were sheathed so Viperfrost wasn't injuried by her razar sharp claws, "just what Viperfrost? Doubting you're clan? Thats why you always failed exams, you never focused and you'll never be like you're father Thistelstar!" Viperfrost felt his heart drop, how could Silverwing say that?

"Enough!" a voice called from the top of a tree, Silverwing and Viperfrost both looked up at the tree to see Silverwing's sister Shiningfeather jumping from tree branch to tree branch until she reached the ground. "Silverwing let him up, now!" she ordered angrily. The silver warrior growled and allowed the tom to stand on his paws once again, "you are clanmates, start acting like it! And Viperfrost you must have faith that Dapplefoot will recover from illness, if we lost him the clan would be without a deputy and it would hurt every cat in the clan." she then turned to Silverwing growling, "and Silverwing you are my sister. You should understand every cat is different and you cannot attack him like that no matter how angry you become with what he is saying. I know you both are loyal and love our clan so stop acting as if you were in compleatly seperate clans or I'll shred both of you're ears!"

The two warriors looked at one another, Viperfrost couldnt look into Silverwings eyes anymore. It seemed what she said was painful for the tom and maybe he would never forgive her for brining his father into it. "Fine you two since you will not say you're sorry when we're home I will tell Oakstar about this and he'll assign you apprentice duties for a moon!" Shiningfeather turned and started padding toward the path to the camp. Silverwing lowered her head angrily, how dare her own sister act like she was higher in athourty than herself? Oakstar had spoken of naming a new deputy if Dapplefoot either retired or died and just because Shiningfeather's name was said didnt make her deputy yet. So what she mentored Riverlily's son Thrushleap. That didnt make her deputy, or would make her close to becoming deputy!


	4. Chapter 2

The warriors padded back to the ArouraClan camp, none of them spoke to each other for the whole walk and it felt as if Silverwing and Shiningfeather were not sisters, and it felt as if Viperfrost wasnt a clanmate but a enemy. "Wait here you two." Shiningfeather left the two warriors before padding over to Oakstars den. _This is all Viperfrosts fault, ugh why do I have to be in the same clan as him? And why do I have to be sisters with Shiningfeather. _Silverwings thoughts were bitter and hateful toward her clanmate and sister. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather benieth the high stone for a clan meeting!" Oakstar padded from his den with Shiningfeather at his side, the golden warrior didn't look pleased for some unknown reason. Oakstar must have not listened to what happened or did not chose to punish Viperfrost and Silverwing like the warrior wanted.

The silver she-cat padded next to her best friend Dawnshimer's side, "Silverwing do you know what this is about?" She shook her head to the older warrior, how would she know since shes been out hunting all day? "Cats of ArouraClan, I am sad to say that Dapplefoot has chosen to retire." Oakstar looked down at the crowd of cats to see Dapplefoot force himself to walk to the base of the high stone. "Dapplefoot," Oakstar mewed lightly looking at his warrior. " is it your wish to give up the name of warrior and go to join the elders" Dapplefoot sighed heavily and sat up straight with a proud look on his face, "It is" the tom mummbled. Oakstar looked up at the sky, and purred as if he were proud to have had Dapplefoot as his loyal deputy for many seasons that have passed, "Your clan honors you and all the service you have given us. I call upon Starclan to give you many seasons of rest." The leader watched as cats gathered around Dapplefoot to comfert him, it must've been hard giving up his deputy spot in the clan. If he didn't have to retire Dapplefoot would've become leader and he would've taken on the name Dapplestar.

"I say these words before Dapplefoot, so that he may hear and approve my choice. Morningshine will be the new deputy of ArouraClan." The clan cats yowled happily together in hearing Oakstars choice in making the most popular warrior in the clan the new deputy after her own father. Dapplefoot licked his daughters head and chanted with the rest of the clan, "Morningshine, Morningshine!" Now it all made sense to Silverwing, _Shiningfeather is sad because Oakstar didnt make her deputy, and she was the first cat to know who would replace Dapplefoot! _The warrior couldnt stop herself from purring her amusement, it was funny because Shiningfeather always said she'd become deputy after Dapplefoot but it was actually his daughter that would. Not to metion Morningshine was her former mentor, she was pleased with Oakstars choice. "Okay every cat, the meeting is over and you all may go back to you're duties." Oakstar jumped the high stone and padded over to Yellowstorm, the medicine cat and the leader began to talk to each other quietly, as if they didnt want others to hear their conversation at all.

"Silverwing," Morningshine yowled from beside Shiningfeather, the two warriors looked serious. _Oh great, Shiningfeather is getting Morningshine to punish me since thats my former mentor, furball. . . _The young feline padded over and dipped her head to Morningshine, the long-haired golden deputy focused her silver gaze on her friend, "Take Viperfrost, Thrushleap, Flyingpaw, Flowtail, and Lightpaw on a patrol along AuraClans border I've been scenting them closer and even over the border." Silverwing nodded and padded off noticing Viperfrost sharing tounges with Flowtail. "Common, we have to go on a patrol now," she mewed. Viperfrost sighed "Whos orders? Shiningfeather?" _Is he seriously going to act like a kit again ugh! Why me StarClan I dont have kits so why must I be a kit-sitter!_ Flowtail purred and stood to her paws, "Alright Silverwing, who else is coming along with us. I'll fetch them." At least Flowtail, a younger cat then both Viperfrost and herself understood her warrior responsibilities unlike the tom. "Thank you, and Thrushleap, Flyingpaw, and Lightpaw." With a nod of the head Flowtail raced off to gather the remaining cats who were selected to patrol with Silverwing.


	5. Chapter 3

Silverwing sniffed the air, her tail lowered to the ground as she sniffed for a few heartbeats. Morningshine had her patrol check out the border between the two clans that were desended from the accient clans, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan. ArouraClan was created when ThunderClan and RiverClan combined as one, while AuraClan was created when ShadowClan and WindClan combined together. "Hey what are you doing over here so close Silverwing!" a growl sounded from the other side of the border. " She watched as a young gray and white tom raced over, his claws out as if he were ready to fight her. "Answer me!" he demanded. Silverwing took a moment to remember who this tom was, then it came to her. _Lonewolf and Sundance's son. Runningpaw. Hes just like his father. _"I am on my side of the border Runningpaw. Calm yourself." She looked into the toms eyes for a moment to see if he'd listen to reason before chosing to leap over the border just to fight. "Fine, but what are you doing anyway? Trying to sneak on our side of the land just to gain food? Sorry but prey isnt easy to find here and what we do catch is all we eat."

_So AuraClan is suffering from hunger? Hmm... _She looked at the apprentice and noticed that he did look skinny. "I'm not going to steal your prey Runningpaw. I have food on my side of the land so I wouldnt dare steal yours." Runningpaw seemed to be releaved to here that his food was safe, was he as weak as he looked? "Listen Silverwing I'm sorry for being hostile its just we're barley able to eat now because theres no prey and well some cats steal prey from your side only for our queens. We know its wrong but we cannot watch a kit die." Silverwing was angered but understood. She didn't have kits of her own but she use to be a kit and almost died herself. "I understand Runningpaw, listen i'll share food with you but tell no one."

The young apprentices eyes lite up with joy, "y-you'd do that for me Silverwing? For my clan?" the toms tail was also pricked up happily, maybe the thought of eating more was very joyful for this cat. "Yes Runningpaw, no cat should starve. I am especially doing it for the kits and queens though." The gray and white apprentice nodded and sat at the border, "I cannot even tell Lonewolf? He is my father." Silverwing shook her head, "no sorry Runningpaw. Not even you're father, siblings, mother, deputy, leader, medicine cat, or any cat can know. StarClan already knows and that is all." _I may be in the wrong for this but a kit must be fed before others. _She was still loyal to her clan, but she was more loyal to her heart and what her mother Moondancer taught her and Shiningfeather before she died.

Silverwing looked toward the path where she sent Viperfrost to lead the others to patrol. "I will help you tonight, sneek from camp and i'll bring you fresh kill. You can take the credit for the hunt." Silverwing stood to her paws, "Runningpaw!" a voice called. The apprentice began to look worried, "Okay, but we have to seperate now. Thats Lonewolf if he catches us talking he'll shred our ears and maybe kill you." _He'd kill me just for speaking with his son? _Silverwing growled at Runningpaw but whispered lowly so only he could hear her. "Listen act like we're eneimies. We're pretend arguing." She watched as Runningpaw nodded as if he understood the plan. There simply wasnt enough time for both to flee without being noticed. Lonewolf padded through the bracken bushes and stared at the two, "you better not enter my land you fur ball or i'll shred your ears to pieces," Runningpaw growled at Silverwing as his father watched. _Whoa hes good. Better spat back at him. _"Oh really apprentice, if you cross my border you'll end up with shreded ears not me!"  
**  
**


	6. Chapter 4

"You will not touch my son Silverwing!" Lonewolf raced over to his sons side growling, "leave while you can." his teeth were bared at the enemy warrior. Silverwing growled flexing her claws in the soil, she knew that she was pretending with Runningpaw but when Lonewolf threatened her life she grew angry. "Silverwing!" Viperfrosts voice came from behind the silver warrior. He was angry, she could feel it, and when Viperfrost was angry no cat was safe from a fight even if there didnt need to be one. "Are you okay Silverwing?" He growled with Flowtail at his side, the she-cat was pressing her pelt close against his, "I am fine Viperfrost. Lonewolf and his kit were just leaving as were we. Lets go home. I suggest you do the same." She glared at the cats before leading her patrol back to the ArouraClan camp. _Runningpaw you'd better keep it between the two of us or I really will shred your ears. _

The she-cat padded slowly through the forest, her head drooping low to the ground as she poundered her thoughts deeply. _What if any cat finds out that I decided to assist AuraClan. . Will I still be a loyal warrior to ArouraClan? Would Oakstar and Morningshine forgive me? Would I be allowed to remain in the clan? _As she padded onward Viperfrost suprised the she-cat by pressing his muzzel into her flank, "is everything okay Silverwing?" Viperfrosts voice was kind and caring. It felt nice that he cared about her but, Shiningfeather already made it clear that she wanted him as a mate. So in honor of her sister she respected that, "yes fine. Look we're almost home and I must speak to Yellowstorm. I'll catch you later." She quickened her pace and lead the patrol inside the camp. Shiningfeather was waiting for their return "anything to report?" she muttered loudly as if she were trying to show Oakstar what a good warrior she was. "nothing." Silverwing ignored her sisters shrude look and padded to Yellowstorms den.

"Yellowstorm its Silverwing, may I come in?" she mewed lightly. The medicine cat was her true best friend and it broke her heart when he decided to become a medicine cat instead of a warrior like his father wanted. Either way Dapplefoot was a proud tom, his daughter was the deputy now and his son was a gifted medicine cat. Both important roles to play in the clan as each day went by, his mate Harper was the former leader of the clan. She hadn't taken a leaders name so she only remained Harper, she was born a clan cat but turned into a loner and then changed her name from Hopewhisker to Harper. She would've been alive still if she'd taken the nine lives StarClan offered and Oakstar would've still been deputy, Oaktail. "Come in Silverwing," he mewed through the entrance to the den. The cat padded inside and looked around, smelling the scent of herbs everywhere. How could a cat sleep in a den like this with all these smells in their noses all day and night? "Are you not feeling well Silverwing?" he mewed to his friend as she grew closer. She shook her head, "Im fine Yellowstorm. But I was thinking of my mother Featherwind. I must know have you heard from her? I know shes in StarClan looking down on me and protecting me but I miss her. She died when I was a kit and I dont remember much about her." Yellowstorm sighed as if he'd been healing cats for hours none stop, "Sorry Silverwing I haven't but if I do I'll tell Featherwind to visit you and Shiningfeather in a dream." Silverwing growled, "no not my sister just me please I need answers from her and Shiningfeather cannot know about this."  
**  
**


	7. Chapter 5

"I understand Silverwing, but you must wait for a message from your mother." Yellowstorm sat down and licked his chest fur, "Silverwing listen to me I am young but I've been given the job to tell you and your sisters destinies within this clan." the tom padded foward whispering in the she-cats ear "you are the way of flight, while Shiningfeather is the way of fight. You will get stronger then your sister but you will always be the one to work harder with a kinder heart." The medicine cat made no sense with what he was saying, but then again medicine cats did have strange prophceis for cats within clans such as the ones from seasons ago. "Be careful Silverwing this forest isnt a safe place."

Cliff Hanger :P

sorry i got tired cause it was 2:00am here where i live but ill continue.  
**  
**


End file.
